Amore
by Hikari Ciel
Summary: "Sakura," ia maju satu langkah lagi. "Tuh kan! Sakura lagi, aku mana bisa mengerti maksudmu apa kalau yang kau katakan selalu saja hanya Sakura, sakura, sakura. Tak bisakah, sekali saja kau bicara yang jelas, agar ak-" ia maju lagi, dan pria itu dengan sempurna menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua. /SasuSaku/OneShot


_**Amore**_

"Sakura,"

"Aku lelah. Terserah kamu mau apa, aku tidak ingin peduli lagi," telapak tangannya yang mungil mencengkram kuat helain merah muda di kepalanya. Pria di depannya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, seakan - akan ia tidak peduli kalau rambut wanita didepannya ini bisa saja terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Sakura," ia maju satu langkah.

"Apa?! Sakura, sakura, sakura. Bilang itu saja terus sampai mulutmu berubah jadi moncong bebek!" sekarang telapak tanganya turun dan terkepal di sebelah tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena kekesalannya pada pria tidak jelas dihadapannya ini.

"Sakura," ia maju satu langkah lagi.

"Tuh kan! Sakura lagi, aku mana bisa mengerti maksudmu apa kalau yang kau katakan selalu saja hanya Sakura, sakura, sakura. Tak bisakah, sekali saja kau bicara yang jelas, agar ak-" ia maju lagi, dan pria itu dengan sempurna menutup jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Mata emerald itu membelalak dan jantungnya berdetak cepat -sangat cepat. Ia bisa merasakan jemari pria didepannya yang menangkup pipinya dengan lembut dan telapak tangan nya yang besar dan hangat di pinggang nya, bibir nya yang bergerak dengan tempo lembut dan pelan tapi pasti diatas bibir miliknya sendiri.

Otak nya tidak bisa berpikir, tubuhnya kaku. Ia menatap wajah rupawan dihadapannya, alisnya yang tebal dan hitam, jidatnya yang bersih dan matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan iris sekelam malam yang sering menghantuinya di malam - malam lalu saat pria ini sempat hilang dari hidupnya. Bahkan setelah sekian lama bersama, pria ini masih memberikan effek yang sama saat ia menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Badanya yang kaku menyerah, melembut di rengkuhan pria ini. Kelopak matanya perlahan tapi pasti mulai menutup, lalu-

"IBUUUU ADA ORANG MESUM!"

Mati.

M A T I.

Mati, habis, hilang sudah semua rasa yang baru saja ada. Sasuke menghentikan gerakan bibirnya dan merasakan badan wanitanya yang kembali kaku. Alisnya mengerut dan ia membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu menoleh kearah suara pengganggu itu. Dalam hati ia geram. Awas saja kalau sampai masalah nya tidak juga selesai karena suara penganggu cempreng tadi.

Sekarang ia sedang menatap seorang bocah kecil yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke memelototi anak itu dan dengan cepat kembali mengarahkan pandangnya menatap Sakura yang sepertinya masih sedikit error.

Ia selipkan tangan nya di tengkuk dan di bawah lutut wanitanya lalu dengan cepat membawa tubuhnya dan Sakura melompat melewati beberapa atap hingga akhirnya berhenti di halaman rumah mereka.

Sakura yang telah sadar dari fase error nya dan berada di gendongan suami nya pun mulai bicara,

"Sasuke-kun turunkan aku," suaranya rendah tanpa emosi.

Sasuke pun dengan perlahan menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, dan sebelum wanita di depannya ini mulai mengoceh lagi dengan sigap telapak tangan miliknya membekap mulut wanita di depannya ini.

Sakura yang dibekap memelototkan matanya.

Lalu Sasuke mulai bicara,

"Sakura. Apa kau ingat siapa yang menyuruh ku pergi misi? Ingat sayang? Ingat? Hmm ingat tidak? Ingat?" Sakura menatap suami dengan tatapan kesal, dalam hati ia mengatai suaminya gila. Bagaimana tidak gila, daritadi Sasuke bertanya 'Ingat tidak? Ingat?' kepada nya yang sedang dibekap. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan suaminya kalau dibekap seperti ini?

Lalu Sasuke kembali bicara,

"KAU Sakura. K A U! Dan sekarang apa? Kau marah - marah, mengomel dan berkata 'Sasuke tega sekali kau meninggalkan istrimu yang sedang hamil ini, selama satu bulan hanya demi misi mu itu. Kau lebih peduli pada misi mu daripada aku? Tega kau, Sasuke TEGA!' itu maksudnya apa Sakura? Kau ingatkan awalnya aku juga menolak misi ini dan kau malah memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Kau sendiri yang bilang, 'Aku tidak ingin keadaanku membuatmu menolak misi ini Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggal sebentar saja,' Ha! Dan sekarang kenapa kau malah protes tidak jelas seperti ini Sakura?!" matanya melotot menatap Sakura yang ber ekspresi kesal di depannya. Sakura dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari mulut nya. Ia mendengus dan melipat kedua kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Ya mana aku tau kalau misi mu ini memakan waktu satu bulan. Aku tidak suka terlalu lama dirumah sendiri. Lagi pula kau membuatku khawatir! Kakashi bilang misimu hanya dua minggu tapi kau tidak kembali sampai satu bulan. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak kesal?! Cih, lagipula kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, dasar aneh!"

Bagus. Sekarang istrinya malah mengatainya aneh. Sasuke tidak habis pikir mengapa Sakura yang sedang hamil bisa sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari Sakura yang biasanya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam saja dan tidak lagi berkata apa - apa, lagi pula semua hal yang ingin ia katakan sudah dikatakannya barusan pada Sakura, jadi buat apa bicara lagi.

Ia baru saja pulang dari misi dan langsung disambut omelan Sakura yang panjang dang menyebalkan. Untung saja hari sudah sore jadi keadaan gerbang Konoha hampir tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali ia dan Sakura, dan bocah pengganggu tadi. Cih, kalau saja bocah tadi tidak menginterupsi kegiatannya dan Sakura, ia hanya perlu merayu Sakura sedikit lagi dan ia akan dimaafkan begitu saja. Toh alasan mereka bertengkar sekarang ini konyol, menurut Sasuke.

Sakura yang masih kesal menatap Sasuke yang diam saja dan ekspresi nya yang mulai kembali datar. Ihh, Sakura gemas sekali melihat pria ini. Sebenarnya kalau pria ini berkata maaf Sakura mau saja langsung memaafkannya, hanya saja Sakura tau betul kalau pria ini ego nya lebih besar dari Konoha jadi mana mau dia berkata 'Sakura, maafkan aku'. Huh, lagi pula kenapa Sakura harus jatuh cinta dengan pria menyusahkan begini coba.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan mereka berdua masih diam membisu, Sakura tidak mau mengomel lagi. Jadi setelah ia merasa lelah berdiri ia pun dengan langkah kesal, menghentakan kaki nya dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah mereka. Diikuti langkah pelan milik Sasuke dibelakangnya.

...

Sekarang malam hari. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke, Sakura langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mereka. Yah, ia masih ngambek dan tidak mau menemani Sasuke makan malam, ia juga tidak berbicara satu patah kata pun sejak pertengkaran mereka sore tadi dan Sakura benar - benar mengabaikan eksistensi Sasuke dirumah ini. Sasuke pun yang diperlakukan begitu cuek saja dan ia pun diam membisu persis seperti Sakura.

Sekarang sakura sedang menutup jendela kamar mereka, dan ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak mengamati keadaan luar dari jendela kamar mereka. Saat ia ingin berbalik tiba - tiba saja sebuah lengan besar melingkari perut buncit milik nya. Sakura diam.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher istrinya dan menghirup nafas dalam - dalam.

Ia berbisik, "Sakura," bibirnya menempel dibawah telinga istrinya. Nafas nya membuat bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri, tapi tetap, Sakura diam.

"Sakura," bisiknya lagi dan sekarang bibirnya berpindah tempat ke pelipis istrinya. Lalu Sasuke menurunkan bibir nya tepat disebelah telinga Sakura dan berbisik lagi, "Kau menyebalkan,"

Sakura yang mendengarnya sontak langsung membalikan badannya dan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan suaminya, tapi terlambat. Sebelum satu kata pun keluar dari bibir nya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menekan bibirnya sendiri diatas bibir milik Sakura. Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan pelan tapi menuntut. Kali ini Sakura menolak untuk luluh, ia tetap diam dengan mata nyalang terbuka. Mengabaikan rasa lembut dari bibir suaminya atau rasa hangat dari kedua telapak tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Sakura lalu menempelkan jidat mereka berdua. Sasuke tersenyum lembut, mata Sakura membulat kaget, sejak kapan suaminya bisa tersenyum semanis itu?

Lalu perlahan Sasuke mulai berkata dengan pelan, "Sakura, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menjadi pasangan hidup yang sempurna untuk mu. Aku bukan pria yang romantis, bukan juga pria pengertian atau perhatian. Aku bukan pria yang berlutut didepan mu saat aku memintamu menjadi pasangan hidupku, bukan juga pria yang memberi mu bunga dan cokelat setiap hari kasih sayang. Aku bukan tipe pria yang akan mengatakan kata - kata cinta sebelum kau tidur dan mengecup keningmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa wanita seperti mu Sakura bisa mencintai pria sepertiku. Aku tidak hangat, tidak juga baik atau romantis. Aku dingin dan kejam. Tapi aku bersyukur kau memilihku Sakura. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk ku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu dan juga anak kita," jemari Sasuke mengusap pipi istrinya sedangkan tangannya yang lain beristirahat di perut buncit istrinya. Ia menatap Sakura, mata yang berkaca - kaca dan mulutnya yang diam membisu.

Sasuke membuka suaranya lagi, "Sakura, aku tidak minta maaf tentang misi itu, kau yang menyuruhku pergi jadi itu salahmu bukan salahku,"

Lalu Sakura tertawa, Sasuke tersenyum.

Tangan wanita itu terangkat dan menangkup wajah suaminya, ia menatap onyx didepannya dan tersenyum lembut, "Kami juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun,"

••••••

Oke saya minta maaf kalau fic nya ancur ._.

Ehe


End file.
